


Marking Prey

by StrawberryRain



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Violent Sex, Yaoi, animal play-ish, gin is an asshole but izuru likes it, gin is dominant, izuru is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRain/pseuds/StrawberryRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snake marks his prey... the prey enjoys it. Gin x Izuru poemfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intrigued by Gin/Izuru relationship dynamics, though not impressed. This poemfic is a way for me to explore their dynamics and interpret them in my own way. I'm not entirely aware of dom/sub play and the like, but I was creatively ignited enough to try to write this... painful enjoyment ahead. 
> 
> Izuru's lines are the ones in italics. (in case it's difficult to tell)

"Izuru."  
A single word, breathed upon his neck.  
_He jumps up_ ; he is gone.  
But his scent lingers.  
_It makes him heady._

 _"Taicho."_  
_A single word, adoring._  
A smile that cuts across his face.  
_Timid touch; it stays too long._  
Little beauty, he is.

"Izu~ru."  
A tongue, searching, laving.  
_Whispered moans; melting._  
Long fingers drawing patterns.  
_His skin is on fire._

 _"Tai...cho."_  
_A tongue, suddenly bold._  
 _Delicate kisses; porcelain skin._  
 _Begging, pleading, pleasing._  
Red eyes darkened with lust.

"Izur...u."  
Nails scraping, scratching.  
Metallic tang of blood.  
The red makes him lustier.  
_He cries._

 _"Tai--Taicho."_  
_Clutching, writhing, wanting._  
_Searing hot pain upon his skin._  
Sweet delight, dark despair.  
He smirks.

"Say my name."  
Rhythm, slow, agonising.  
Teasing, biting.  
Suckling upon his beauty, clamping!  
_He bucks._

 _"Tai-- Gin."_  
_Horror, fascination._  
 _Black and blue. Bruised paleness._  
_Marked prey._  
His eyes open.

He drinks in his vulnerability.  
_He drinks in his dominance._  
He draws out his pain; a lewd instrument.  
_He draws out his pleasure; a willing pet._  
He snakes him in his arms, and bites.


End file.
